


Let's Get Physical

by MarieHeart



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/F, Gym Sex, Lesbian Sex, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieHeart/pseuds/MarieHeart
Summary: Fareeha wants to work out. Sombra has a workout idea.





	Let's Get Physical

**Author's Note:**

> \- Sombra & Fareeha are in a secret, committed relationship despite the fact they're on opposing sides of a conflict.  
> \- Yep, the title is the song reference.  
> \- My second ever fanfic, first ever smutty one so hope you enjoy!

_“Let's get physical, physical_

_I wanna get physical_

_Let's get into physical_

_Let me hear your body talk, your body talk_

_Let me hear your body talk”_

Olivia Newton-John? Damn, who was in charge of the gym playlist? This song was from before even her _mom’s_ time, let alone Fareeha’s. Whatever. Fareeha has the whole gym to herself today for once which was definitely a relief, considering the newly-reinstated Watchpoint: Gibraltar was full of ruckus now that new Overwatch agents have been recruited thanks to Winston’s Recall effort.

Fareeha herself was one of those called to action. Finally, her dream of being an Overwatch agent and fighting for justice just like her mother did was coming true. Albeit, under different circumstances, but can she really complain?

_Okay Fareeha, just do your usual round for starters._ She mentally hypes herself up, stretching her muscles and preparing herself for what she was about to put herself through. She lays down on the bench press, the barbell ready with the weight limit she usually uses.

Just as she reaches for the barbell for her first set, she hears it.

_“¿Qué onda?”_

She flinches and shoots back up, sitting up straight and looking for the source of that familiar voice. She swallows hard, eyes darting in all directions before she finally sees the purple silhouette of just a slightly shorter female reveal itself in front of her.

Fareeha bites her lip, hesitantly looking up at the girl whose own purple eyes were staring back down at her. The silence is brief, yet tense. Their stare down is hard, with the two of them so close Fareeha could practically feel her breath against her forehead.

And then suddenly, the intruder breaks out into a grin.

“Aye _mi corazón_ , let up a little. You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” She laughs, cupping the soldier’s cheeks with her manicured hands and giving her a kiss.

Fareeha huffs, rolling her eyes slightly but ultimately returning the kiss, only to pull away shortly after. “You’re not supposed to be here, you know. If someone finds you-“

“Relaaaax. Nobody’s going to find me here. Our secret is safe.” She sighs at Fareeha’s paranoia, resting one hand on the elder woman’s shoulder and the other hand playing with the strings of Fareeha’s workout pants.

“There are cameras-“

“Already taken care of.” She winks, and feigns a hurt face paired with a dramatic gasp. “Do you not trust me enough to think I wouldn’t have hacked the cameras before I came here? Aye, you wound me, _mi corazón._ ” Sombra pouts her lips and sniffles, pretending to rub at her eyes.

Fareeha chuckles and rolls her eyes yet again, wrapping an arm against the smaller female’s waist and pulling her closer to her. “I do trust you, but this place isn’t like any other yknow-“

Sombra snickers and shakes her head, taking in her actual surroundings for once and whistles slightly. “Yea, I know. Who knew this place could look so fancy and “Overwatch”-y again?”

She raises a brow, half wanting to know what she means by that but also not really wanting to get into it. Her secret girlfriend who is “technically an enemy of the organization she’s apart of but it’s also really complicated” is here now for a surprise visit. And who knows how long it’ll be until both their secretive, busy schedules let them reunite again?

She twitches slightly, so focused on her inner thoughts to realize where Sombra’s hand was going. Her cheeks flush a light red, watching the smaller girl’s delicate fingers slowly stroking her crotch through her pants.

“Hey… Hey what are you-“

Sombra’s eyes, previously watching her own fingers work, dart up to meet Fareeha’s, her gaze intense with a mix of longing and lust. She leans in closer to her, Fareeha not making any attempt to move away from her.

“How long has it been… since we last lay together, hm?” She quietly muses, the question more of just a statement than an actual question that needed an answer.

Because to both of them, the answer was quite obvious.

The last time Sombra and Fareeha had sex was almost a month ago, after a secret tryst during one of Sombra’s recon missions where they “just so happened” to bump into each other. The thrill of getting caught while on a mission was exciting to the both of them, even if Fareeha would never admit such a thing.

And Fareeha was feeling that same thrill right now, her breathing turning heavy as her lover starts to tug down at her pants in the middle of the gym. Even though they were alone, and Sombra took care of the cameras so that there would be no evidence of their activity, the mere thought of another Overwatch agent walking in while they made love to each other in such a public place fills Fareeha with such excitement, such craving.

At one moment she is hesitant, shy, and submissive. At the next, she is gripping onto her lover’s arms, picking her up and laying her down on the bench press to switch their positions.

Sombra gasps, as she wasn’t expecting to be handled in that way. But her shocked expression turns into one of curiosity and hunger. She lays down flat on her back, staring up at her lover, teasingly spreading her legs for Fareeha to see she clearly came with no underwear on under her leggings. “What’s your next move, _hm_?” She taunts, almost challenges her.

Fareeha chuckles slightly under her breath, looking over her shoulder to make sure nobody really was at the door or passing by the windows of the gym. She strips off her tank top, leaving her only in her sports bra and sweat pants, and even those are quick to be tugged down by her impatient lover. She chuckles again at her persistence, strong arms reaching down and pinning her wrists back down on the bench press so the smaller girl doesn’t move.

“Did you bring it then?”

Sombra giggles and grins almost deviously, nodding over to the small bag on her persons. Fareeha reaches into the big compartment of the bag, biting down on her bottom lip as she takes out the strap-on that she was referring to. “You came here with a purpose then.”

She giggles again, licking her lips as she watches the soldier slip down her own underwear and start to put it on. “Oh yknow… just wanted to be prepared just in case~”

Fareeha rolls her eyes playfully, a grin forming on her face as she pulls the girl closer to her by her hips. Her arousal fuels itself by listening to her laughs and seeing the pure hunger in those purple eyes. They clearly have been missing each other and waiting for this for far too long.

Before she knows it, Sombra leans up and kisses her, threading her fingers through her short black hair. Fareeha deepens the kiss, her hands roaming up and down the sides of her lover’s body, working at relieving her of all the clothing she still has on. Their tongues slide and rub against each other, their breath hot and heavy, both of them slipping out the same quiet and muffled noises into each other’s mouths. In a moment of impatience, Fareeha rips her leggings, exposing the hacker’s already wet and throbbing warmth to her.  

Sombra gasps at the sudden coolness hitting her, looking down and realizing the rip in her bottoms. She looks impressed, and even hungrier than before, practically drooling as she looks back up at her soldier. “Can’t even wait to take my pants off?”

Fareeha ties her hair up into a little bun as she gets down on her knees, pulling her close by her hips. “Nope.” She says nonchalantly and quickly before her tongue swirls against her wetness, licking and lapping her up and holding her close against her mouth.

“Oh, _fuck_ , raptora…“ Sombra moans breathlessly, one hand gripping onto the black hair she can reach and the other playing w her own exposed breast. She closes her legs in, almost squeezing her lover’s face between her thighs as Fareeha’s tongue works against her, swirling and flicking against her clit and teasing her just the way she likes it. The sounds continue to slip out of Sombra’s mouth, which was just the way Fareeha liked it. She absolutely _loves_ how loud her lover can get when they get intimate, regardless of the location they choose.

Fareeha slowly starts to suck, slipping the tip of her tongue into the hacker as she does so. Her head bobs back and forth as her tongue goes deeper into her, swirling in circular motions and flicking fast inside her as she sucks.

“Oh fuck, you’re teasing me still…!” The smaller woman moans out, her cheeks pink and her tongue hanging out as her noises continue to escape her. Her breathing is heavy and her grip on the soldier tightens, the hand originally playing with her own breast now gripping onto the bench press. “Fuck me, Fareeha, please…”

The sound of begging. Something Sombra hates to admit she does, but Fareeha loves to hear.

Fareeha smirks against her lover, slowly pulling away but replacing her tongue with her fingers, rubbing her thumb in circular motions against her clit. “What was that?” She tilts her head, watching the younger girl squirm and whimper out for more. “I couldn’t quite hear you the first time. Can you repeat that?”

Sombra huffs with impatience and slightly embarrassment, her hips moving against the agent’s finger. “Fa… Fareeha-“

“Yes?” She coos in response, quickening her pace and slipping a finger inside her.

“Oh… Oh fuck me! Fuck me, please!” Her eyes roll back slightly from the feeling, her mouth opening wider and her noises becoming louder. “Please, please, please-“

The older soldier smirks, and without warning she pulls her fingers away and plunges her strap-on into her, thrusting at the same pace and roughness as before. Sombra’s eyes widen, a silent moan slipping out of her and quickly being replaced with another loud one. Her hands grip onto the bench press tight, nails digging into the fabric of the seat. Her hips threaten to move, but are quick to be pinned down by the agent in charge.

“Yes, yes, yes- Just like that!” Sombra encourages, a pleased grin growing on her face as Fareeha quickens her pace, thrusting herself deeper and harder into her. “ _¡Ay, Dios mío!_ Fuck me just like that, fuck me harder!” She moans out, practically as loud as she can, which only excites her soldier even more.

“Oh fuck, Olivia…” Fareeha moans out, biting her bottom lip to muffle her grunts as she gives in to her lover’s pleas. Seeing the usual teasing, playful, cocky Sombra at her most submissive, under her being fucked senselessly begging for more made her lust for the girl grow even more knowing she was the only one allowed to see her in such a state. Without pulling out of her, she flips her onto her side, holding her leg up and over her shoulder and thrusting at an angle to hit against the spot she knows will make her hacker go wild for.

And just as she thought, Sombra couldn’t get enough.

Her eyes roll back, her tongue hangs out, and her mouth is dripping with drool. She even rips her leggings even more for her lover’s easier access. “F-a-ree-ha-! Yes, yes, yes, yes!” She grips so tight onto the bench press her nails puncture the smooth fabric of the seat. She sucks in a deep breath as her lover angles and hits against her sweet spot, her body shaking as she feels herself about to go over the edge. “I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum _mi corazón,_ ” She announces, her chest heaving hard and a grin full of pleasure forming on her face.

Fareeha bites down hard on her bottom lip, almost to the point she’s pretty sure she punctured the skin. Her own grin forms at the sight of seeing her partner about to go over the edge. “Cum for me, cum for me _baby_ -“

Sombra coos at the pet name, her lashes fluttering and almost on command, she lets herself go over that edge. Fareeha’s name gets caught in her moan as she releases, squirting all over her lover’s cock and dripping onto the bench press and floor. At the mere sight, Fareeha’s arousal hits an all-time high, thrusting faster into her as the younger girl releases.

And just like that, it happens again, but this time it is the soldier’s release. Sombra’s real name slips out of her mouth smooth, loud, and full of pleasure. Her breathing is heavy as she slows down and ultimately comes to a stop, letting her release drip down her own thighs.

The two women take a moment to catch their breath. Fareeha slowly and gently slips out of her, taking off the strap-on that gave the both of them pleasure and setting it off to the side on top of her discarded tank top. Watching her, Sombra slowly sits up, her chest still heaving heavy and her voice almost out of breath.

“Let’s clean each other~” She giggles and licks her lips, her gaze dropping down to her lover’s dripping release. Fareeha chuckles and nods, shifting slightly so their positions are switched. Now she was back to laying down on the bench press.

She assists her lover onto getting on top of her, watching as Sombra’s hips align right above her face while her own hips are right below her’s. Sombra lowers on top of her face, and her own piercing-clad tongue licks, swirls, and laps at the soldier’s release on her wet pussy. Muffled moans escape the both of them as their tongues clean each other up, teasing the other’s warmth and silently asking for even more release.

The sudden sound of footsteps echoing in the hallway outside of the gym prevents their fun from continuing however. In practically a rushed hurry, Sombra slides off of her lover and gathers up her things. Fareeha quickly helps put their clothes on for the both of them, the two women quietly giggling to each other and hurriedly working to not get caught.

“Visit me tomorrow?” Sombra asks and flutters her eyelashes at the taller woman, holding her close.

“I’ll be there.”

They both grin, exchanging with each other one last rushed, yet loving and passionate kiss before the hacker teleports away, with only a disappearing trail of purple to signal her leaving.

Fareeha sits down on the bench press and lets out a deep breath, wiping the beads of sweat from her forehead just as two agents walk into the gym. She chuckles quietly under her breath, and proceeds as before to the repeating song on the speakers.

_“Let's get physical, physical”_


End file.
